1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a socket thereof for a semiconductor package having a multiple pin structure.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor packages have been made lighter and smaller. Within a predetermined package size, the number of pins (or leads) for transferring electrical signals from a semiconductor chip to the outside of the package has been limited. One of the related art reduced size semiconductor packages is known as a ceramic leadless chip carrier (CLCC).
FIGS. 1A and 1B are a partial cross-sectional view and a bottom view, respectively, illustrating a related art CLCC semiconductor package. As shown in FIG. 1A, the CLCC includes a ceramic body 1. A semiconductor chip 2 is attached to an upper central portion of the body 1 by an adhesive material (not shown). A pattern of a first conductive material layer 3 extends outwardly from the outer portion of the semiconductor chip 2 along the upper portion of the ceramic body 1 to a lower lateral portion of the body 1. A first insulation layer 4 is formed on an upper surface of the first conductive material layer 3 on all but a portion of the conductive material layer pattern. A pattern of a second conductive material layer 5 is then formed on an upper surface of the first insulation layer 4. A second insulation layer 6 is formed on an upper surface of the second conductive material layer 5 on all but a predetermined portion of the second conductive material layer 5. The semiconductor chip 2 and the first and second conductive material layer patterns 3 and 5 are electrically connected by conductive wires 7. A lid 8 is formed on the upper surface of the second insulation layer 6 so as to protect the semiconductor chip 2 and the wires 7. As shown in FIG. 1B, contact grooves 9 are also formed in exterior peripheral surfaces of the package.
FIG. 2 is a partial cross-sectional view illustrating the CLCC semiconductor package of FIGS. 1A and 1B mounted in a related art socket. As shown therein, a plurality of socket lead pins 21 formed in a socket 20 are inserted into corresponding ones of the contact grooves 9 formed in the peripheral surfaces of the semiconductor package 10. The socket lead pins 21 serve to transmit electrical signals from the semiconductor chip 2 to the outside.
FIG. 3 is a partial cross-sectional view illustrating the CLCC semiconductor package of FIGS. 1A and 1B mounted directly on a printed circuit board (PCB). As shown therein, the conductive material layer 3 formed in the lower periphery of the semiconductor package 10 is electrically soldered to a circuit pattern 31 of the PCB 30. In the drawings, reference numerals 32 denote solder.
The conductive material layers 3 and 5, which form electrical contact points of the related art CLCC semiconductor package that are connectable to a PCB, are formed only on the peripheral surfaces of the body 1. For this reason, the number of electric paths leading away from the semiconductor package is restricted, and it is difficult to accommodate the increasing number of pins of newer semiconductor packages.